


Rainy Breakfast Thoughts

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blushing, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, What are feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krennic just left. Anubis has work to do. Luke is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Breakfast Thoughts

Luke glanced up from the holovid he was watching to where Anubis was sitting. The Deathtrooper was typing quietly on his comm, hadn't actually looked up in quite some time. Luke had stopped paying attention to the holovid more than an hour ago. It had not been interesting in the first place. He had just picked it up from Krennic's collection when the older male had left that morning. The rain was heavy outdoors, so Luke decided to stay in. However, that meant sitting in the quiet house with Anubis. Luke realized the man was intesne, focused. It was almost to the point of being disturbing. When Luke meditated, he found that Anubis's energy was dark. Not that it had malicious intent; far from it.

It was just that the color was deep; a chocolate brown. Even when Anubis was happy, he would have that aura about him.

"What have you been doing?" Luke finally decided to ask. Those grey green eyes slid over to him, not completely looking up from the comm pad. He shifted in the chair he was in for a moment.

"It's files."

"Files?" Luke was curious now. He put the holovid down and sat up on the couch. Anubis looked put off, confused as to why Luke was attentive to what he was doing.

"Potential trooper recruits." He answered. Anubis had been put in charge of the program some time ago by Krennic. With the Director having to look over the Death Star plans, he had little time to pick out new Deathtroopers. Luke looked at Anubis. He saw how the man's shoulders were slouched, dark grey bags underneath his eyes. He looked incredibly tired, worn out. It made the blond wonder when was the last time Anubis got a good night’s sleep; when he had a good meal that did not consist of protein packets. So he stood and started towards the kitchen. Being the good guard, Anubis followed after him. All the while, he never looked up from the comm pad; continuing to type and read. He passed Luke to the small breakfast nook and took a seat at the table. The blond started to rummage around the cupboards and pantry, picking out ingredients. As he started to prepare the food, Anubis finally glanced up from the comm.

He watched Luke cutting the food; navigating the kitchen as though he had done so a hundred times. But that was not the only thing Anubis was looking at. This time gave him ample opportunity to actually look at Luke. He took in the soft features.

The blond had a nice profile, an even nose and rather large lips. He was slim; nearly reminding Anubis of a women. Yet the thing Anubis liked the most was Luke's hair. It looked smooth like silk. Even in the muted light of the morning, it shimmered like strands of gold; like the shine of the sun upon the desert sands. It was enjoyable watching Luke work in the kitchen. When he glanced over to Anubis with a smile, the Deathtrooper quickly looked away as to not get caught staring.

"I hope you like Dustcrepes. Krennic never allows me to cook them anymore. But this can be our little secret." Luke giggled and winked, bringing up a finger to mimic a ‘shooshing’ noise. It actually surprised Anubis. Dustcrepes? That wasn’t the epitome of lavish foods. Really, that was poor man’s food. For Luke to be making those… “It was always my favorite food growing up. I am making it how I like it so don’t complain; I might feel bad.” Luke laughed again. He seemed right at home to Anubis. The walls that Anubis had seen around Luke were gone. There was something cute about the blond as he hummed to himself. The comm sat forgotten on the breakfast table.

“How do you feel about Orson?” The question came out of Anubis’s mouth before he could stop it. The blond paused chopping the meat. Anubis watched a blush cover his skin, an embarrassed glance down to his hands.

“He is an old fart.” It was said in jest, not with even the slightest bit of malice. “That’s what he is.” Luke giggled and picked the knife back up; continuing his work. It made Anubis ponder Luke's and Orson’s relationship. He had seen them hug, get close to each other; but nothing extreme. Luke was obviously comfortable around Orson partially naked considering the first time he and Luke met on the back patio. But what would make Luke blush so hard?

Finally, Luke finished the Dustcrepes. He put one on each plate and walked over to the table. “Don’t worry, they aren’t dusty.” It was said with a funny little grin. Anubis wasn’t sure if he laughed because of Luke’s expression, or the dumb little pun. Either way, he smiled and turned his head to the side, letting out a stream of air from his small laugh.

“You are a goof.” Anubis shook his head and took the fork from Luke’s extended hand. The blond settled into the chair across from Anubis and started to eat the crepe he made. Anubis took the first bite and his eyes widened. “This is really good.” He exclaimed. That was the last thing he had expected, that Luke knew how to cook so well.

The blond blushed and lowered his head; cutting off another bit of his Dustcrepe. “Thank you. I ate enough of them on Tatooine. I could only hope that I was good at making them.” That caused Anubis to stop.

“Tatooine?”

“Yeah. That’s where I grew up.” Anubis blinked at that answer. Well that was startling for two reasons. One was the fact that Luke did not grow up within the Empire like Anubis thought he did. What did that mean? Who was Luke really? Then there was the other thing. Anubis smiled.

“Tatooine you say? Well I wonder why I did not see you. That was where I was born.” Luke nearly jumped from his seat with excitement.

“You were born on Tatooine? No way!” That was only the start of their long list of similarities. They ended up sitting at the table for hours, reminiscing about their home planet. When they finally finished, Luke having to go and meditate, Anubis picked the comm pad back up. Yet something felt strange in his chest. He set it back down and looked down to where the painful sensation emanated from his body. He blinked in confusion. What was that? It flared up right when Luke had left the room. All the light, all the gold had been sucked out of the kitchen with Luke.

His entire body was yearning to be around Luke. But what could that possibly mean?

 

~'~

The urge took Anubis up the steps to the open room Luke meditated in. He stood in the doorway, simply staring at the blond as he sat on the floor. Anubis could see his shoulder moving up and down as he took slow, even breathes. For a few moments, the Deathtrooper almost thought Luke was asleep sitting straight up. But when the sun started to break through the dreary rain clouds, he saw Luke’s head twitch to the side. It was a simple involuntary bodily function. The blond was still in a deep trance since Anubis started to walk towards him and Luke still had not moved. A low humming, almost like a ringing, was emanating from Luke’s form. The sun was only highlighting the sound, making it reverberate softly into Anubis. He was mesmerized as the sun dripped through the crystalline rain drops.

Luke was so peaceful and still, Anubis could only just hold his breath as he stood beside him. He wondered how someone could look so beautiful as he stared. The light of the sun played off of Luke; all the golden facets of his visage highlighted like a star. What was it? He was glowing. And his hair. Oh stars above, Luke’s hair.

Anubis could not look away. It was shimmering. He had never seen anything like it in his life. The sun continued to peak out like it wished to look at Luke as well. Without even realizing it, Anubis’ hand reached down. His fingers only tickled the strands first. He shivered at how soft they were; even more so than he first imagined. Further and further his hand went, brushing his fingers into the silk. He combed them through with a sigh. It was…It was perfect.

“Anubis?” Luke’s soft voice filtered up to him. The Deathtrooper knew that Luke’s voice changed after he meditated. It became so light and airy, he nearly sounded like a different person. But Luke saying his name snapped him out of the trance he had settled into. As if Luke’s body burnt him, he quickly pulled his hands away. Immediately he wished he could put them back; to finger at Luke’s soft locks for the rest of his life. When he looked down, Luke’s face was not angry. He simply tilted his head to the side. “Do you like my hair?” He asked. Luke pushed himself up so he was standing in front of the sunny window with Anubis. They were barely a foot a part, Luke looking up at him with that innocent little face. Anubis blushed and looked away.

“I…I do.” He muttered. He was so embarrassed as to have been caught doing that. But once again, Luke was not angry at all. He actually smiled.

“You can touch my hair more if you want!” His words only caused Anubis to flush harder. Anubis wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Why did he have to get caught doing something like that? And to Luke no less? He… That feeling had overtaken him and now here he wa-.

“What? What are you doing?” Anubis jumped as Luke took both of his hands. He pulled them up so they were cradling Luke’s cheeks.

“I said you could feel my hair.” It was the blonde’s blessing. Anubis, as though Luke was made of glass, delicately started putting his hands back into the soft strands. His fingertips were the first thing to touch Luke’s hair again. It caused his eyes to slid shut. When he cracked them open again, he found Luke’s eyes shut as well. He listened as a little sigh slipped out of Luke’s full lips when his hands were fully in his hair. Just like before, it was softer than the finest silks in the galaxy. It shimmered like liquid gold as it ran through his fingers. All the while, Luke was letting out little sighs of pleasure. Anubis glanced down and noticed Luke was biting his bottom lip. He nearly passed out from how hot his body got. “Your hands feel really good.” Luke laughed. His eyes cracked open and he glanced up at Anubis, still biting his lip. The Deathtrooper pulled his hands away from Luke’s hair and tried to cover his face with one; glancing away from Luke.

“Please don’t bite your lip.” Anubis mumbled underneath his palm. The blond blinked in confusion.

“What? Why?” Krennic never seemed to have a problem with it.

Oh.

OH.

Luke only then realized why Anubis was blushing so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Anubis doesn't know what feelings are.
> 
> Gifs-
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/5552f8b3d5ebf18f9220c8bec035c394/tumblr_oa481dtaJS1qj2jq8o1_400.gif
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/df38efde96f696cbeaa0844fce87ac5e/tumblr_oa481dtaJS1qj2jq8o3_r1_400.gif


End file.
